Jaula de cristal
by Kookosnuss
Summary: Tsunade dispuesta a probar el nuevo proyecto de Ibiki, llama a las dos personas con menos relación en toda la aldea.
Jaula de cristal.

Oneshot. NejiSaku.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo a su creador M. Kishimoto.

Summary: Tsunade dispuesta a probar el nuevo proyecto de Ibiki, llama a las dos personas con menos relación en toda la aldea.

* * *

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban cuatro personas discutiendo el nuevo proyecto de Ibiki. Entre ellas el mismo, la Hokage, Gai y Kakashi. Los famosos rivales se encontraban contrariados.

La godaime quería poner en practica la investigación de Ibiki pero esto no era para sorprender, normalmente cuando surge una idea ella debía dar su aprobación en caso de que fuera algo bueno y de provecho.

En las manos femeninas descansaba un informe de al menos cien páginas y justo sobre la mesa se mostraba la foto de un chico chunnin, seguida de una gennin.

Ibiki estaba siendo insistente en cuanto a este proyecto, ya que si la Hokage lo aprobaba se convertiría en una prueba para optar al título de ANBU. Había algo que no cuadraba, de eso todos se dieron cuenta aún así esperaron pacientes la explicación de aquella pregunta que rondaba en sus cabezas.

¿Por qué ellos?

Los labios de la rubia estaban fruncidos, evaluaba lo escrito en las hojas, ciertamente la idea era probar las relaciones del trabajo en equipo a pesar de no pertenecer al mismo. Sin embargo, Kakashi y Gai se encontraban rememorando las pocas veces que estos chicos si quiera se han cruzado. Podrían apostar que ninguno conocería el nombre del contrario, o en dado caso quizá si.

Si, definitivamente. Ellos sabrían sus nombres y sus aspectos mas superficiales. Más fuera de lo físico, técnicas, habilidades, y los rumores de la aldea, no más.

Completos desconocidos.

-Hokage-sama es solo una prueba, ya quedaría de parte de usted el dar la aprobación. Haruno y Hyuga deberán someterse a la prueba ya que son los participantes mas aptos para esto.

Un chasquido salio de los labios de Tsunade.

-Bien. Llamenlos y coloquenlos en uno de los salones bajos de la academia, podrán monitorearlos con las cámaras de seguridad. Empiecen esta noche.

Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa surco el rostro de Ibiki mientras se retiraba dejando solos a los senseis. Gai tomo la iniciativa al ver la decisión.

-Tsunade-sama tenemos un inconveniente, Neji esta entrenando con Hiashi-sama y él no tiene permitido salir a menos que...

La mano de Tsunade lo corto.

-Es una misión Gai, traelo. Kakashi, ocúpate de decirle a Sakura que nuestros entrenamientos quedan cancelados durante toda la semana.

El peligris dio un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció, Gai hizo lo mismo pero alcanzo a escuchar los últimos murmullos de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasara entre esos dos?

Al momento en que Gai fue en busca del chico y se adentro en el barrio Hyuga, comenzó a dudar. Dudaba que Hiashi dejara en libertad al chico para un simple experimento. Neji estaba siendo preparado por el líder del clan, muchos rumores decían que él se ocuparía de la rama principal y la idea no iba mas lejos de la verdad. Hiashi se le veía constantemente en reuniones con los viejos de Hyuga, no seria muy sorpresivo.

Al entrar en las dependencias del Souke guiado de uno de los sirviente, pudo prestar excesiva atención a como el ambiente habia cambiado con el paso del tiempo, finalmente llego al jardín.

Neji esquivaba todos los golpes del mayor con una velocidad impactante, sabia que si un solo golpe lo asestaba quedaría fuera de combate.

-Neji tomemos un descanso.

El chico asintió y reparó en la figura de mallas verdes. Tomo una de las toallas que descansaban a un lado del té, seco el sudor y su sensei se acercó.

-Hiashi-sama he venido por Neji.

El extravagante sensei hizo una reverencia como muestra de saludo y respeto.

-Hemos terminado por hoy.

Neji permanecía serio y callado, no entendía el porque cada que tenia una misión Gai tenia que venir a sacarle permiso. No era un crió.

Hiashi termino su té, se levanto dio media vuelta y se fue. Neji se dio el lujo de respirar profundamente y poner toda su atención en el hombre frente a él.

-Neji tienes una misión. Estarás de vuelta dentro de una semana, dentro de cuatro horas en la parte baja de la academia, no llegues tarde tendrás una compañera.

Y Gai desapareció en un salto, dejando a Neji con el ceño fruncido. ¿Una compañera?

En la azotea del hospital, una chica de cabellera rosa miraba con indecisión el largo pergamino con sellos y el ave agonizante, sabia que si tardaba mas de cuatro minutos el animal moriría. El pequeño pájaro tenia un corte profundo en su cuello, en cualquier instante todo terminaría.

Suspiro, concentró el chakra verde en sus manos y comenzó a reconstruir los tejidos, parar el sangrado y mantener un ritmo constante del corazón. Cinco minutos después la chica mordía su labio inferior insistente, no podía desistir.

Kakashi detrás de ella, mantenía un ojo en la curación que realizaba la chica. Vio como el ave comenzaba a aletear. Sakura pasó el antebrazo por su frente limpiando el mínimo rastro de sudor. Lo habia conseguido.

-Bastante impresionante.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

Exclamo sorprendida, según ella estaba sola. El peligris sonrió bajo su mascara. La chica mejoraba a pasos agigantados.

-No sabia que ya estabas con la sanación al borde de la muerte.

Un pequeño sonrojo se colo en las mejillas de Sakura. La verdad es que ella se habia aislado tanto del contacto humano que la mayoría la daba por perdida.

-Es la primera vez que lo intento.

Dijo sin importancia. Kakashi se acerco al ave cubierta de sangre, esta no podía volar pero la herida ya no estaba a la vista.

-Tienes una misión. Alístate y ve la academia, en los salones bajos te estará esperando tu equipo. Tsunade-sama lo sabe.

El viento movió sus cabello rosa y Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo. Corrió hacia la pequeña habitación de enfermeras del hospital, tomo un baño y se coloco la ropa que guardaba allí. Estaba creciendo y su vestido, le quedaba muy ceñido. El atuendo era provisional, le daba igual andar con la licra roja y la camisa blanca, aunque se sentía incomoda sin el símbolo de su clan.

Salio, saltando sobre los tejados. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer esperar a nadie por lo que seguro llegaría antes. Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver a el chico Hyuga contra la que suponía seria donde se efectuaría la misión. En la academia ya no se encontraba nadie, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas y ni un alma rondaba por allí.

Neji sintió la presencia de la chica, abrió uno de sus ojos y verifico que se hallaba detallando el lugar. Ninguno de los habló, esperaban ordenes. Unos pasos a ambos alertaron. El byakugan fue activado silenciosamente y la chica se armo con un kunai.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, hasta que dejaron de escucharse. Neji bajo la guardia al igual que la pelirosa y frente a ellos apareció Ibiki, haciendo que volvieran a su posición de ataque.

-Calma.

Susurro con malicia, los habia asustado a propósito, aunque ninguno se hubiera asustado realmente. Reaccionaron como verdaderos ninjas, claro dejando de lado la falta de comunicación por parte de ambos.

La chica guardo su arma y Neji volvió a su estado de completa seriedad. Los dos chiquillos miraban con atención al mayor esperando por las instrucciones. Ibiki no estaba del todo seguro que ellos se fueran a unir para superar esto.

-¿Sensei usted nos dirá cual es la misión?

Sakura un poco confundida y algo ansiosa siempre buscaba una respuesta a todo, la verdad no creía que le hicieran perder el tiempo de aquella forma. Neji no lejos de creer lo mismo mantenía la calma.

-Bien. Entraran durante una semana allí. Es una prueba de resistencia.

El ceño de ambos se frunció. ¿Prueba de resistencia? No se tragaban aquella estupidez y porque de todos los ninjas justamente ellos. Sin embargo, no mencionaron ni una palabra. Ella entro primero y luego él, el salón estaba completamente vació, no habia ventanas, ni luz, nada. Ibiki sonrió y cerro la puerta con seguro.

-Limítense a quedarse callados.

"A ver si lo logran" pensó.

Los chicos se quedaron solos, ella tomo asiento en la pared contraria del chico, observo como el castaño se sentó en el frió suelo con la espalda recta y sus ojos cerrados. La postura de Sakura distaba mucho de la perfecta de él, ella abrazaba sus piernas, su espalda ligeramente se inclinaba para que su rostro descansara sobre las rodillas.

La respiración de Neji se volvía lenta, casi superficial. Estaba seguro de que sus niveles de meditación alcanzarían grandes resultados si se mantenía así toda la semana, no planeaba hacer nada, era solo resistencia. Estarían solo si comida, en uno de los rincones tenían agua suficiente, se veía mas como un mal chiste que como misión.

Sakura no apartaba la vista del chico, muy a pesar de que era consciente que la vista de 359 grados podría alertar al chico. Ella sabia que esa semana seria la más aburrida del mundo, ellos no se conocían bien y no habia nada con lo que distraerse, ademas de que no era una persona de mucha meditación.

Poco a poco los ojos verdes de la chica comenzaron a cerrarse, luchaba por mantenerse alerta pero el uso constante de chakra en sus entrenamientos de medicina la agotaban en extremo, quizá el cerrar los ojos durante un rato no se estaría tan mal.

Un suspiro hizo que Neji mirara a su acompañante, aun en la oscuridad podía ubicar a la chica debido al cabello rosa. La chica suspiraba cada un tanto de tiempo, el cual Neji calculo rápidamente. Se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de tal detalle, en su mente lo atribuyo a la falta de actividades. Él también descansaría para hacer mas llevadero estar una semana sin hacer nada.

No supo que hora de la mañana era pero al momento en que sus ojos se abrieron localizaron al chico, una pequeña rejilla daba al exterior, así que la poca luz del día ayudo a espabilar un poco.

Sakura se levanto y dirigió sus pasos hacia la botella de agua, bebió de un vaso y sirvió otro poco, camino en dirección al chico y dejo el vaso frente al castaño. Regreso a su lugar y comenzó con una serie de estiramientos en sus músculos.

-Gracias, Haruno.

La voz del chico la hizo mirarlo, pero lo que más la sorprendió aun sin mostrarlo fue que la conociera. Dio una pequeña reverencia y tomo asiento. Saco un kunai, lo deslizo en todo su antebrazo y la sangre comenzó a fluir, soltó el arma y el chakra verde cerro la herida en menos de un minuto.

Neji quien ya habia bebido el agua, presto extremo detalle a las acciones de la chica, al ver que esta cortaba su brazo, tuvo una sacudida de terror. ¿Quien suele pasar un kunai por todo su brazo sin que la mano le tiemble? ¿Era una suicida? Pero sus emociones no justificadas se calmaron al ver como la gran herida se cerraba a la luz tan verde que emana la chica. Sus músculos tensados se relajaron. Realmente habia sentido terror.

Sakura quien habia leído el desconcierto en los ojos ópalo del chico, solo pudo mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa. Ella hacia aquello todos los días desde que Tsunade le enseñaba, con eso nunca olvidaría el dolor y el tiempo. El dolor nos hace humanos y el tiempo nos ayuda a sanar. Aunque claro esa acción valía a lo físico, trataba de aplicarlo emocionalmente pero no era tan fácil como inyectar un poco de chakra.

El castaño vio la mínima y casi imperceptible sonrisa de la compañera de Uchiha y Uzumaki. Muchos decían que la sonrisa de ella cambiaba ánimos, enamoraba, era como ver florecer un cerezo en primavera. Simplemente, encantador. La sonrisa por la que Lee se habia enamorado. Sin embargo, él quien veía más allá de las mascaras no pensó lo mismo.

Su sonrisa era agradable, no encantadora.

Era de esas sonrisas que merecían la pena corresponder, aun cuando no era una obligación. Una sonrisa que dejaba entrever destellos de tristeza, decepción, abandono y cierta timidez. Ella trataba de decirle con aquel gesto que no se preocupara.

El salón volvió a la oscuridad, y en dos días completamente silenciosos se dieron cuenta que convivir con personas que no conocían no era lo peor del mundo.

En cambio Ibiki temía que la prueba no fuera a dar buenos resultados. Ninguno hablaba ni por la mas mínima cosa, ambos eran callados y observadores aun cuando ella realizaba extrañas acciones, el chico no mostraba interés. La chica caminaba, estiraba su cuerpo, buscaba maneras de no aburrirse, no era muy tranquila. Se entendía que su vida era ajetreada. El Hyuga por otro lado no se habia movido mas que contadas veces a beber agua y luego volvía a la postura de meditación.

Finalmente, a la tercera noche Sakura no aguanto tanto silencio. Miraba insistentemente al chico, trataba de descifrarlo aun cuando no podía mirar sus ojos.

Se sentía observado, eso le molestaba. No es como si quisiera ser el centro de atracción de alguien, él no era un medio de entretenimiento para la chica. Cierto era que como compañeros deberían hacer mas amena la estadía pero no estaba muy interesado en aquello.

Espalda recta, ojos cerrados, piernas cruzadas; posición de loto, cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, boca en linea recta, hombros iguales. Era como una muralla, una que nadie querría cruzar. Ella mordía su labio inferior frustrada al no poder siquiera imaginar en que estaría pensando.

¿Habría dejado el odio al clan de lado? ¿Habría perdonado al Souke? ¿La decisión de matar a Hinata seguiría en pie? ¿Se convertiría en un vengador como Sasuke?

De pronto noto como el ceño del chico se frunció, llegando a parecer molesto. Se intereso más en el rostro del muchacho. Sus cavilaciones seguían, formando preguntas un poco locas y con una base tambaleante. Sus fuentes no eran confiables que podría saber ella acerca de los Hyuga, especialmente de él.

-Habla.

Dijo. Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa, la habia descubierto.

-¿Por qué debo hablar?

Neji enfoco la cabellera rosa.

-Lo que quieres decir se expresa mejor con palabras. Habla.

Quería escuchar lo que ella tendría para decir, pero el estar insistiendo como un crió no era lo suyo. Sakura dudaba, desde el inicio sabia que no debía meterse en los asuntos en los que no la llamaban, sin embargo su curiosidad no desaparecería sin respuestas.

Tentaba su suerte.

-¿Aun odias al Souke?

Una pregunta muy directa, fue el pensamiento del Hyuga. Ella pudo haber balbuceado, como las incontables veces que lo hizo su compañera pero no, la Haruno habia evaluado las posibles preguntas y realizo la correcta sin ningún miedo, con interés.

-No.

Sakura asintió, conforme con la respuesta. No buscaba excavar en lo mas profundo de él. Pero dio por sentado una cosa.

-Eso quiere decir que seguirás con tu camino ninja.

El castaño supo que una vez que le respondiera lo primero callarla seria un poco mas difícil. Ademas, su camino ninja ya estaba trazado. Defender a la heredera del Souke era su destino.

-No soy libre para decidir que hacer.

La incredulidad se diviso en los ojos verdes y con gran naturalidad respondió. Neji seguía mirándola.

-Somos todos libres de hacer lo que queramos.

Dijo. Pero Neji volteo su rostro molesto en dirección contraria.

-¿De verdad?

Sakura leyó el sarcasmo en la voz masculina. Debía reparar un poco en lo de ser libre, especificar un poco el concepto de libertad o solo agregarle un poco más.

-Somos todos libres de hacer lo que queramos, siempre que no perjudiquemos a los demás.

Él no era consciente de que era libertad, por ello dejo que ella hablara. Se consideraba un completo ignorante en aquel tema. El sello del pájaro enjaulado era un claro símbolo de que él nunca llegaría a saber que era libertad. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba ya que seria un honor morir como su padre.

En su mente todo ese tema estaba sanjado o al menos eso creía él. La chica solo con un par de palabras lo habia hecho volver a pensar en cosas de el clan y por ende rememorar muchos acontecimientos. Evaluaba cada etapa de su vida pero un suspiro lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ya era hora de dormir.

Ibiki lo sabia, no podrían soportar tanta inactividad sin siquiera dirigirse una palabra y aquella niña habia desequilibrado sin saberlo al joven genio.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún evento de interés como los últimos días, dentro de tres días quedarían libres. Sakura contaba las horas, realmente una perdida de tiempo.

En su postura de loto, el chico no podía alcanzar la concentración, los bufidos de la chica hacían que su ceja derecha vibrara. Decidió desistir de la meditación, estiro su cuerpo y flexiono sus piernas, sobre él tenia aquellos ojos verdes.

Se permitió por primera vez detallarla. Clavo sus analíticos ojos perlas en ella quien no se molesto en apartar la mirada.

El cabello rosa suelto hasta media espalda, ojos grandes y verde esmeralda, el color de sus cejas y pestañas eran de un rosa pálido, el signo de inteligencia marcada en su frente, si bien no llevaba el mismo vestido rojo debía ser por su crecimiento. Las venas de sus ojos aparecieron inesperadamente. Tenia unos buenos puntos de chakra, bastante visibles, el flujo de este era normal pero se veía que era bien distribuido por todo el cuerpo, sin contar con el almacenamiento en los brazos de ella. Una fisonomía bastante inusual.

Ella no pertenecía a un clan relevante, una chica ordinaria con problemas de confianza. Especial pero no lo suficientemente en comparación a las demás chicas de la aldea.

Sakura se sintió observada como las tantas veces que la veían. Rápidamente supo lo que el Hyuga estaba pensando y no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Hay tantas cosas mal en mi.

La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Neji se dejo ver pero la de ella solo mostró una sonrisa. ¿Qué le sucedía con esas sonrisas? "Solo llora" fue lo que él estuvo a punto de decir.

-Cierto.

No le sorprendió aquello, no estaba tratando con Naruto o su sensei, cualquiera de ellos la hubiese animado y estaría convenciéndola de que era mentira. La estarían adulando con mentiras para que cambiase su forma de pensar.

Presiono su labios conteniendo lo que seria un flujo de emociones transformadas en palabras y recordo ¿Hace cuanto no lloraba?

-No eres de un clan importante, no tienes kekegenkai, tu maestro a elegido a Uzumaki y Uchiha antes que a ti y por ello haz caído en manos de la quinta. Ademas de que siempre buscas seguir los pasos de Yamanaka, tu autoestima esta destrozada y tu cabello no es lo común. Eres carente de habilidades, no tienes equipo, todo esto se ve en tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu actitud. Y no olvidemos como no pudiste detener al Uchiha.

Cada palabra que habia soltado era verdad. Ella tuvo la osadía de entrometerse en un tema delicado para él y fue recompensada con una cruel y dolorosa verdad. Ella habia bloqueado la mayoría de esos pensamientos pero tarde o temprano alguien se lo restregaría en la cara.

No tuvo mas fuerza para aguantar, sus ojos se nublaron con una capa de agua y ya no pudo distinguir al chico frente a ella.

Neji se permitió ver lo que no provoco en Hinata aquella vez. La fuerza de la chica frente a él se habia reducido a nada. La verdad puede doler, escucho una vez. En ningún momento separo sus ojos de la chica. Vio como las emociones se aglomeraban en su cuerpo sacudiéndolo.

Entonces fue cuando ella se rompió, como una figura de cristal puro y delicado. Y se puso a llorar abiertamente.

Su boca se abrió buscando aire, los ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, la postura habia perdido fuerza y solo estaba tirada en el piso, rota. Y reacciono de la peor manera, gritándole al chico lo peor.

-¡Al menos soy libre! ¡Y aunque no pude detenerle trate de salvarlo!

Neji no supo porque su mundo pareció temblar. Él tampoco pudo salvar a su padre y le tiraba toda la culpa al Souke. Nació en el Bouke privado de opinar y elegir su camino, con un destino ya trazado sin posibilidades de poder cambiarlo.

La mirada perla del chico se mostró fría e indiferente. La pelirosa habia tocado un punto, como bien el también y no tenia derecho a juzgarla. Nunca nadie le habia hablado de aquella forma, ni siquiera Hinata en aquel encuentro, Naruto se mostró mas bien indiferente restandole importancia a toda su vida.

Los sollozos no pararon pero disminuyeron en el transcurso de la noche. Ambos estaban de los nervios, de una forma poco usual. Neji se relajo y cerro sus ojos solo unos pocos días mas.

Ella estaba descargando meses en aquellas lagrimas, tratando vanamente en calmarse respiraba mas lento. Habia sido una buena terapia, si lo veía desde un punto de vista para aprovechar. Con un ultimo suspiro y al comienzo del día sus ojos rojos se cerraron.

Sobre el frió suelo estaba la pelirosa, la luz del ocaso entraba por la rendija y Neji se encontraba sorprendido. Durante todo el día la chica estuvo durmiendo y ahora que la noche estaba a punto de caer, aun no despertaba. El chico se acerco en un andar despacio, se sentó a un lado de ella y coloco suavemente la mano sobre su frente. La temperatura estaba un poco alta, así que sus niveles de chakra eran irregulares. Le dio un leve golpe cargado de chakra en su espalda y ella despertó.

Sentía sus ojos hinchados, la boca seca y su cuerpo sentía frió. Reparo en el vaso de agua que era tendido. Lo tomo, bebió de el y lo dejo a un lado en el suelo. A su lado estaba Neji con los ojos cerrados, cuando una pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Neji, ¿estas bien?

Su pensamiento inicial fue que al despertar, ella renunciaría a la misión, a estar en el mismo lugar con él. Era especial. Pocas mujeres estarían allí después de lo que habia dicho.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal estas?

Susurro ella, de nuevo. Sakura trataba de reparar cualquier relación anterior a la extraña discusión que se habia formado.

Neji no sabia como responder así que solo mantuvo la boca cerrada. No estaba bien. Sakura se acerco aun más a Neji, quedando a un lado.

-Si quieres hablar...

-No.

Corto Neji. La miro a la cara por primera vez. Sus ojos eran tan preciosos. Tan verdes... Un involuntario suspiro salio de él.

-Lo siento, Sakura.

Ella le acaricio el cabello, torpemente. Neji estuvo a punto de alejarse pero tomo la opción de quedarse calmado.

-No hay nada que sentir.

Admitió Sakura.

-Estas equivocada.

Tal vez era la primera vez que Neji lo sentía, pero Sakura sabia que no era culpa de él. No querían otra discusión, eso era seguro.

-¿Me dejas intentar algo?

Neji lo pensó por algunos minutos. No sabía lo que ella haría pero estaba consciente de que se lo debía.

-Si.

Ella se acerco mas hasta él, colocándose en su espalda, paso sus brazos por debajo de los de él y se aferró levemente a su cuerpo.

Neji estaba tenso, logró cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundo. Nunca nadie se habia atrevido a tocarlo de esa forma. Sakura sabia que cuando le grito que al menos ella trato de ayudar al Uchiha, toco un nervio con el padre de Neji.

-Se lo duro que es intentar ayudar a alguien y no poder.

Dijo ella pegando su frente a la espalda de él. Los músculos del Hyuga se relajaron, por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que tenia con su padre y en su interior sintió esas terribles ganas de llorar, ganas que no dejó salir.

Al menos su presencia lo reconfortaba.

-Me estas ayudando.

Un día menos, y ellos comenzaron a considerar aquello como unas pequeñas vacaciones sin personas molestas, sin entrenamiento, sin misiones.

Rápidamente, llegó la primera luz del día y con ello la rutina. El ambiente era agradable y ambos encontraron que se estaba mejor durante la noche, escondidos en la oscuridad.

Bastaba solo con oír el ajetreo, las pisadas, los pájaros y más, durante el día. Y ellos apreciaron más no decir palabra alguna.

Habían tomado la misma posición, uno frente a otro con algunos metros separandolos.

Llego el final del día, con la puesta del sol. La luz naranja, desaparecía rápidamente.

Neji abrió sus ojos perlas para posarlos en la chica. Ella le sonrió y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

Sabia que el que tendría que levantarse de donde estaba era él. Tomó asiento a un lado de ella y comenzaron a hablar.

El mejor y más abundante tema de la noche fue el control de chakra, con Neji rendido ante la rápida habilidad de aprender de la chica, ni siquiera Hinata una Hyuga tenia esa capacidad.

Se estaban acercando de una manera... diferente, pero agradable.

Y el último día llego. Despertaron con gran energía a la espera de que la puerta se abriera. Desde ambos extremos sus ojos no se quitaban de encima al contrario. Sin embargo, la noche llegó y nada ocurrió.

Sakura un poco molesta se acercó a la puerta, miraba con insistencia el cristal de esta. Neji seguía sentado, su rostro seguía inexpresivo pero por dentro estaba a punto de estallar.

Ibiki miraba todo desde la pantalla, esto seria un éxito solo faltaba la prueba final.

Sakura forzó la puerta. Una, dos y tres.

El humo lleno completamente el salón. Neji se habia levantado del suelo saltando hasta el otro extremo, Sakura se coloco en posición de defensa en la entrada. Justo en medio de la sala habían dos chicos con mascaras dispuestos a atacarlos.

Neji busco a Sakura rápidamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron a hurtadillas, y se sonrieron para sí.

El Hyuga fue en dirección al mas alto y con la precisión de un pintor golpeo sus tenketsus. Sakura trato de golpear al menor pero este se movía, esquivando todos sus golpes. Cansada de que su rival huyera, estiro la palma de su mano formando el famoso bisturí de chakra. En una voltereta corto el nervio del talón del chico dejándolo en el suelo.

Neji en cambio tenia problemas graves al ver que su enemigo, lanzaba kunais en dirección a su persona y hacia su compañera. Sakura ato al menor con unas cuerdas, saco un kunai y fue en ayuda de Neji. Lado a lado, observaron al desfallecido chico. Este jadeaba y miraba con temor a los dos compañeros. Neji y Sakura no bajaron la guardia aún cuando apareció Ibiki.

-Basta. Finaliza la misión.

Los dos enemigos con los que se encontraban batallando cambiaron de forma ante un breve y sonoro puff. Frente a ellos pudieron divisar a Kotetsu amarrado en el suelo y a Tenten sonriendo mientras se agarraba el pecho.

Extrañados, miraron a Ibiki en busca de respuestas. El moreno salio seguido de Tenten y Kotetsu. La puerta estaba abierta, ya podían irse, en la mañana siguiente tendrían que pasar a la torre Hokage por los informes.

La respiración era acompasada, al mismo tiempo emprendieron camino a la puerta. En completo silencio salieron de la academia, eso era todo, una semana y volvían a sus vidas o eso era al menos lo que creían.

En la salida sus caminos se tendrían que separar, ella a la derecha, él a la izquierda. Notaron que no sería tan fácil como darse la vuelta sin despedirse. El sonoro suspiro de ella hizo que él notara su sonrisa.

La sonrisa que enamoraba.

La sonrisa que hacia que sus ojos se cerraran, mostrara todos sus dientes y un leve sonrojo la acompañara. Duro poco, aunque fue suficiente para él. Tenían que despedirse.

Ella lo miró. Él la miró a la boca y ella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. El tiempo se detuvo un instante.

Inconscientemente, ella llevo sus manos a sus labios cubriéndolos.

-No quiero que todo quede allí.

-¿No?

-Quiero más.

* * *

Estaría encantada de leer su opinión en un review.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
